Meowsy's Return
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: Meowsy Comes Back And This Time She Wants Meowth, But When She Finds Out About Him And Pikachu, Well, Let's Just Say There'll Be A Major Test Of Love Here So Let's Hope Meowth And Pikachu Studied!


**Time for another Krazyshipping story! Hopefully this time with a happy ending! XD**

**Ps-this story's in some kinda wacko universe where team rocket and the twerps all live together in some kinda big house!**

**Pikachu and James were sitting in the living room in front of the fire**

**Pikachu: …did Meowth forget?**

**James: forget what?**

**Pikachu: valentines day! He promised me he wouldn't forget but I haven't seen him all day!**

**Suddenly Meowth rushed in with some flowers**

**Meowth: ta-da! Told ya I wouldn't forget!**

**Pikachu: oh Meowth, they're beautiful! And they're my favourites! How did you know?!**

**Meowth: I'll neva tell! Happy valentines day my pika-pal!**

**Pikachu was just about to give him a kiss and he had already gone red in anticipation when the doorbell rang**

***ding-dong***

**James: who could that be?**

**Pikachu: I'll get it! You wait right here Meowthy!**

**Meowth: aww man!**

**Pikachu left to get the door and Meowth stared after her**

**James: so, you two really are in love huh?**

**Meowth: 'sigh' yeah! I tell ya Jimmy, dere ain't notin in dis woild dat could break us apart!**

**Pikachu: uh Meowth, I think you better come see this!**

**Meowth came rushing out to the door to find a familiar-looking Pokemon at the door looking very happy to see him**

**Meowth: M-Meowsy?!**

**Meowsy: that's right Meowth! I'm back!**

**Meowsy hugged Meowth and she was standing on two legs and talking human talk! Meowth and Pikachu brought her inside to find out what was going on**

**Meowth: so Meowsy, I-I, wha-what're ya doin here?!**

**Meowsy: well, that Persian left me for another Persian and I started thinking about all the things you did for me and how it was pretty mean of me to turn you down like that. So, I thought I'd come find you and tell you how I felt but I knew you'd never take me back after all this so I thought I'd make things even by learning to walk and talk human talk just like you! So I've been waiting around for the perfect time to tell you and I thought since it was valentines day, now would be the best time to surprise you! So, what do you say?**

**Everyone was quiet for a moment, including Jessie who'd walked in in the middle of this but didn't want to interrupt**

**Meowth: 'gulp' well, ya see, uh, da ting is, Meowsy, dere's just a, oh how do I say it…**

**Meowsy: what's the matter Meowth? Is something wrong?**

**Meowth: well, uh, 'sigh' I'll just come out an say it, Meowsy, dere, dere's somebody else!**

**Meowsy: what?!**

**Meowth: yeah! Dere's somebody else! I'm sorry Meowsy but ya missed your chance! I'm wit Pikachu now and we're in love and if you don't like dat den take it up wit someone else!**

**Meowth hugged/hid behind Pikachu and Meowsy took a minute to take it all in. Pikachu and Meowth went upstairs and Jessie came over to Meowsy**

**Jessie: listen, I don't like what you did to him and personally I think you had this coming, but if you want you can sleep here tonight**

**Meowsy: …thanks…**

**Meowsy dragged herself off to another room**

**James: why did you tell her she could stay?**

**Jessie: because if she just left then there'd be nothing to happen in the story!**

**James: …yeah that makes sense!**

**Meowsy wandered outside mumbling to herself,**

**Meowsy: this can't be true! I can't believe it, I won't! There's something really wrong here! After all he did to get me and now I turn up at his doorstep and he turns me down?!**

**Meowsy suspected Meowth may have been pretending to like Pikachu just to make her jealous so she snuck into Meowth's room, if he really did like Pikachu, there'd be some evidence in there. She peeked around the door and saw a letter lying right in the middle of the floor. She picked it up and started to read it**

**Meowsy: my dear valentine, I love you a lot more than you think, although a love letter is cliché, I always wanted you to know that I think you're the cutest Meowth in the world! Love you always,**

**Your secret valentine**

**Meowsy smiled happily**

**Meowsy: this is perfect! I knew he still loved me! This is the ultimate proof!**

**Suddenly Pikachu looked around the door, looking pretty worried. She saw Meowsy holding the letter, smiled and grabbed it off her**

**Pikachu: thanks Meowsy! I was looking for this!**

**Pikachu ran off clutching the letter and Meowsy could hear them from inside**

**Pikachu: hey Meowth, I found your valentines present!**

**Meowth: aww, gee Pikachu dat's real sweet a ya!**

**Meowsy refused to believe that her only piece of evidence that Meowth still loved her was actually evidence that Pikachu loved him back. She was going through the first step of the five symptoms of dealing with change, denial. She didn't stay in denial for long though, she quickly turned to the second step, anger. Meowsy got real mad at Pikachu and blamed her for taking Meowth away from her. Sneakiness may not be a stage of dealing with change, but Meowsy sure turned to it fast. She decided that if coming back to Meowth wouldn't work, maybe she could get him to come running back to her!**


End file.
